


Accidents Happen

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [47]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa gets pregnant and Katja is upset by it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Louisa’s senses were heightened. She could feel every fiber of the soft rope binding her wrists and ankles to the bed. But that was the whole point of wearing a blindfold. She could even feel her girlfriend’s breath on her lips before she was kissed. The fun part was guessing who it was. She couldn’t even feel their hair for a clue.

Though the tingles shooting up her leg from the wooden rune wand certainly helped. She tried to place the magical energy, searching for any hint. She finally got it when the rune wand pressed gently against her pussy. Now she could feel life.

“Lisa?” she guessed, and was rewarded with the rune wand slipping inside her.

“Correct,” said Lisa, twisting it around. Louisa moaned, her hips arching up off the bed. Lisa chuckled and started to move it in and out a little. “You’re learning well.”

“I have- ah- a good teacher,” said Louisa. She was so glad that Linda had suggested these lessons as a way for her to get used to feeling magic. Though she was pretty sure the druids hadn’t intended it in this way.

“Damn straight you do,” said Lisa.

“Now let’s see how your lessons in concentration are going,” said Linda, and Louisa felt her sit on the bed. Mostly because it jostled the rune wand inside her, making her moan louder. And then it was frustratingly still as Lisa left it there to kiss Linda. Louisa groaned, though the noises they were making were pretty hot. If only she could stroke herself…

Louisa could only imagine what the two were doing. She could hear slick noises, so someone was clearly being fingered, but she didn’t know who. She wished it was her, though. She tried to move her hips in an effort to move the wand, but that didn’t move it at all. It did get Lisa’s attention, though.

“Hmm, I’d better finish you off first,” said Lisa. When she touched the rune wand, it sent a jolt of pleasure through Louisa, making her moan loudly. “Oops, I left you for a little while. You’re so wet.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “And so fucking horny.” She tipped her head back and moaned even louder as Lisa got back to twisting and thrusting the rune wand, fucking her with it until she came over the edge with what was almost a scream.

And then her girlfriends left her there, the rune wand still sending sparks of pleasure through her from her own pussy’s contractions and the odd jostling from the other two having sex almost on top of her.

By the time they untied her, Louisa was exhausted from all of the orgasms. Yet she still had the energy to twitch when Lisa pulled the rune wand out of her, and to curl up with her girlfriends in their big bed.

Everything was normal for a few days, until Louisa began to feel off.

“Take me to the doctor,” said Louisa after Lisa had tried and failed to heal her.

“There are no doctors on Jorvik, only vets,” said Lisa.

“Oh yeah,” said Louisa. “Well, there’s one nearby, isn’t there? Camilla Turnsignal?”

“Turnstone,” Lisa corrected. “And yeah, she’s pretty good. She’s treated Starshine a few times when I couldn’t.”

“Yeah, and a pregnant spider,” said Louisa. She laughed, but that word caught her up again. She couldn’t be pregnant… could she?

But as she listed her symptoms to Camilla, she became more convinced that it was possible. Her nausea, her fatigue, her craving for pulpy orange juice… and she was pretty sure that her period was late.

“Well, it sounds to me like you’re pregnant,” said Camilla. “I’ll have to do a blood test to be sure but it’s really more of a formality at this point.”

“Do it,” said Lisa.

“But I don’t like needles,” said Louisa. Camilla laughed.

“If I’m right, needles will be the least of your worries,” said Camilla. “Just look at your pretty girlfriend while I’m drawing blood and it’ll be fine.”

“What if I am pregnant?” asked Louisa while Camilla drew the blood and then set about analysing it. It was difficult to even say the word. “It’s not like we planned it.”

“We said that we’d have a child when we’re safe,” said Lisa. “Can’t get much safer than where we are now.”

“I guess,” said Louisa. “And it’s safe enough for her, we should be fine.”

“Exactly,” said Lisa. She took her trembling girlfriend into her arms and kissed her forehead.

“But I do have one question,” said Louisa, pulling away slightly to look at her. “How? We’re both girls, and you didn’t cast any spell. I didn’t either.”

“Well, uh…” Lisa tapped her fingers on Louisa’s back nervously. “The druids did warn me that certain magical items could result in complications if used by me.”

“Oh,” said Louisa. “And you forgot to tell me.”

“I told you,” said Lisa. “They told us both, remember?”

“I do now,” said Louisa, blushing. “That damn meeting.”

“I have the results,” said Camilla, interrupting them. “You are pregnant. Congratulations on achieving the impossible.”

“The druids are going to laugh at us so much,” said Lisa. But she looked very happy, and Louisa found herself smiling too. Maybe this would be okay.

The white-clad girl waiting for them in the infirmary told them that it was not going to be okay. They’d been walking on eggshells around her for months, trying to avoid any prickly topics. And now this had happened. But she looked more numb than anything.

“Go ahead,” said Katja, her voice sounding raspy. Probably from crying or screaming or both. “Brag about how you got so easily what I have to work so hard for.”

“I’m sorry,” said Louisa. “We didn’t mean to.”

“I’m sure you didn’t,” said Katja. “Nobody ever thinks about me.”

“It really was an accident though,” said Lisa.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at… I don’t know,” said Katja. Her voice had some life in it now, and her eyes were brimming with tears instead of glassy. “I had to go through so much just to be pregnant now. And even it’s not a sure thing! I have a very high chance of losing this one too because the Ice Witch forgot to tell me about it. Or maybe I should’ve asked her.”

“Holy crap there you are, don’t run away again, are you okay?” asked Alex all in a rush as she appeared in the doorway.

“I was just leaving,” said Katja. She pushed past her girlfriend out the door, and then Alex followed her sobbing girlfriend after directing a glare at the other two.

“Well, that was horrible,” said Lisa, pulling her own crying girlfriend into her arms.

“Sorry,” said Linda when she finally poked her head into the room. “I kind of just blurted it out in front of everyone. Future sight can be so random sometimes.”

“Well, you were involved in that little orgy and you’re our girlfriend so it’s your kid too,” said Lisa. “Come, join the comfort huddle.” Linda needed no further prompting to snuggle up beside Louisa and kiss her on the cheek.

“It’s going to be okay,” said Linda, rubbing Louisa’s back. “Now Katja’s child will have a playmate in your child.”

“You’ve seen that, have you?” asked Lisa.

“Yes, shortly after I got the news,” said Linda. “I tried to tell her but she’s been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I blurted it out.”

“Does Alex know?” asked Lisa.

“Yes, and she’s happy that her child will survive this time,” said Linda. “I think she wants Katja to get over it too, though that probably has more to do with her weird thing about pregnancy.”

“If she touches Louisa’s stomach, I’ll deck her,” said Lisa. Louisa snorted and giggled, wiping her dripping nose with the back of her hand.

“You okay now?” asked Lisa, pushing her girlfriend’s hair back so she could see her face.

“Yeah, I think so,” said Louisa. “Just… a bit overwhelmed. I might go back to bed.”

Louisa slept a lot after that. It wasn’t uncommon for Linda to find her girlfriend snoozing in the library or some other comfortable nook with her Kindle falling out of her hands. She also consumed an unhealthy amount of pulpy ornage juice, and developed a revulsion for her favourite spread.

“I feel like I’m betraying my homeland,” said Louisa, pushing the Vegemite on toast away from her and looking distinctly green.

Katja found her in the communal bathroom, just like she’d found her sister in the bathroom so long ago.

“I’ll help you,” said Katja. “I’ve been pregnant before, so… I know what to expect.”

“But I thought you were mad at me,” said Louisa.

“No, not at you, at… life,” said Katja, waving her hand through the air. “You didn’t do this just to upset me, did you?”

“Of course not,” said Louisa. “Like we keep saying, it was an accident.”

“I guess not knowing is better than knowing and doing it anyway,” said Katja. She sighed and put a hand on her stomach. “Did you… come to tell me first?”

“Yes,” said Louisa. “Not to brag or anything like that, just because we thought you should know first.”

“Thank you,” said Katja. “So you did consider my feelings.”

“Of course we did,” said Louisa. “I knew how upset you’d be and I hated that.”

“Yeah, I am kind of predictable, aren’t I?” said Katja, and laughed. 

“Does the morning sickness ever get better?” asked Louisa.

“Eventually,” said Katja. “But that’s nothing compared to the kicking and other biological things that kick in.”

“Like what?” asked Louisa.

“Moodiness, for one thing,” said Katja. “How has your sex life been lately, by the way?”

“You mean, you haven’t heard us?” asked Louisa. Katja laughed.

Towards the end, Katja began to regret offering to help Louisa. She glared at the dark form of Louisa as she came into her bedroom one night.

“What’s it like?” asked Louisa.

“Go away and ask me in the morning,” said Katja, keeping her voice low. “I already have to wake up for my baby.”

“No, I mean…” there was a little pained noise. “How do you know when you’re going into labour?” Katja’s immediate answer was to bite her tongue. She couldn’t tell Louisa to go ask Jess, that would break her promise.

“Go back to bed and if the pains get worse, come back,” said Katja. “I don’t know how human births work so I’ll be no help, but I assume that labour is the same.” That was a lie, but the last human birth she’d witnessed had been centuries ago.

“But how much does it hurt?” asked Louisa.

“It hurts like hell. But when you’re holding your newborn in your arms, suddenly all the pain doesn’t matter,” said Katja. She was looking at where Mandy lay in her crib, but her mind was centuries away. A tear slipped into her hair, but she paid it no mind.

“Okay. Thank you,” said Louisa, and left the room.

Maybe, in the end, the accident had been a good thing. It had brought the two of them closer together, at any rate.


End file.
